10_networksfandomcom-20200213-history
SuperDigimon The Series (series)
SuperDigimon (Super Digital Monster) The Series was one of the earliest series made by 10 Networks™ that had elements of Digimon mixed in with MegaMan NT Warrior and starred Kurisu Furo in his own role and didn't have any of the Lyoko Warriors cast as the main heroes, and features the villains and heroes from MegaMan NT Warrior Axess, as well as most Digimon from the franchise. It stars Kurisu Furo, who reprises his role as his hero persona "SuperDigimon" (スーパーデジモン "SūpāDejimon"), being suddenly turned up in Net City and is instantly recruited to DATS (Data Accidental Tactics Squad) to help battle off the DarkLoids from destroying Net City and taking over the Digital World. The series uses Digimon 's soundtrack, as well as the English Dub theme and ending theme, albeit with alternate lyrics. When in the DigiVolving scenes, it uses the DigiVolution theme from Digimon Tamers. The series was also stopped in favor for another project and there will be a Revamped series with better spelling and organization. Characters Involved *'Kurisu Furo/SuperDigimon' - The main star and hero of the series. Virtualised by accident and working for DATS, SuperDigimon also befriended his teammates. Believed to be the strongest of the Warriors and armed with his SuperSaber, he uses the powers of his skills and wits, and also DigiVolution to find his true Mega level, which he does so by episode 7. He may know a lot about certain things the DATS Team might not, but he still has ways to go. He can DigiVolve using a Digivice, to turn himself to "NeonDigimon" and "BeastOmegamon", as well as soon his Mega form, "Dragomon". **'Evil SDM/XenonDigimon' (悪スーパーデジモン/キセノンデジモン) - SDM's clone. Resurrected by ShadeMan and his data altered, Evil SDM was made into a DarkLoid with a sole purpose: To kill SuperDigimon. By episode 7, Evil SDM's data is destroyed and in turn, reverts back to SDM's beloved friend, XenonDigimon. XenonDigimon is SDM's good clone with a dark outfit, similar to SuperDigimon's. Using hacking and engineering tactics learned from the enemies, he's proved to be an ally to the team. *'WereGaruruMike' (ワーガルルマイク) - WereGaruruMike (or WGMike) is a WereGarurumon from the Digimon franchise, who was once a loner of the Garuru Tribe with a bit of an Australian accent mixed in with some Scottish (as he addresses his friends as "mate"). He holds the power of his own DigiVolution, which he can switch forms if needed, or by extensive use from SDM's Digivice. Being one of the special WereGarurumons, he can use an energy saber to fight instead of melee attacks. *'Gaomon' (ガオモン) - Gaomon is a Digimon from Digimon Data Squad (the fifth season) and who becomes SuperDigimon's supposed "partner" in the series, as well as his friend. His mannerisms are exactly like the Gaomon from Data Squad and addresses SDM formally as "sir". His power and DigiVolution levels are still the same, but he was surprised when his allies were different. *'Commander Richard Sampson' (薩摩 廉太郎 Captain Satsuma Rentarō) - Commander Sampson is the head of DATS Japan and the Commander Police Chief, responsible of monitoring Team SuperDigi and their progress. He was once skeptical about SuperDigimon qualifying to join DATS, but after supervising his progress, SDM was obligated to join. He has a supreme team monitoring DATS and ready to help out Team SuperDigi. **'Miki Kurosaki' (黒崎 美樹 Kurosaki Miki) - a purple-haired female and one of the two computer operators, able to transport Team SuperDigi to their mission locations. **'Megumi Shirakawa' (白川 惠 Shirakawa Megumi) - a blonde-haired female and one of the two computer operators, able to transport Team SuperDigi to their mission locations. Usually the first to identify what opponents the Team will be facing. **'MegaMan.EXE' (ロックマンエグゼ Rokkuman Eguze) - One of the NetNavis materialized in the real world and an already-recruited member of DATS. MegaMan is soft spoken and mostly level-headed and doesn't mind aiding in SuperDigimon's adventures. MegaMan was given a DATS utility belt to help with the Battle Chip data he would need to fight his opponents. **'ProtoMan.EXE' (or Blues, ブルース Burūsu) - One of the NetNavis materialized in the real world and an already-recruited member of DATS. ProtoMan is often mute due to his mysterious-like personality and a skilled sword wielder. He aids MegaMan in the field in their own missions while Team SuperDigi go off on their own missions. **'Roll.EXE' (ロール Rōru) - One of the NetNavis materialized in the real world and an already-recruited member of DATS. Roll is also a soft-speaker and has the amazing power of healing her allies. She mostly stays in the DATS Healing and Care Centers to heal injuries, revive the data of allies, and care for the young when they need it. *'ShadeMan' (シェードマン) - One of the major antagonists of the series and Master of the DarkLoids and evil Digimon. Using the extensive variety of viruses and Rookie Digimon under his command, he sends out his troops, such as SuperDigimon's clone and others, to create crime and trouble for DATS. **'BeastMan.EXE' (ビーストマン Bīsutoman) (usually "SavageMan") - One of the many disposable DarkLoids in ShadeMan's favor, who acts savagely and isn't afraid to get his claws dirty... or broken. He appears as the first DarkLoid and kidnaps MegaMan and ProtoMan from their mission and was easily defeated by SuperDigimon and company. **'ShadowRenamon' (シャドウレナモン) - A Renamon of evil under ShadeMan's rule who appeared in episode 8, who first turned SuperDigimon into a Renamon using a special transformation power after kidnapping him. She believed once SDM turned into a Rena, he would be limited to only Renamon movements, which caused her first downfall. Other appearances are unknown at this time. ***Other DarkLoids and evil Digimon also make appearances in this series, such as StarMan, Mamemon, and others. Progress and Planning There are a total of 9 episodes currently made, and few have been remade so far. The first versions were made from years ago and were not cleverly conceived properly. A "revamp" of the series is being made with better understanding, better organizations and less confusion. It is unknown at this time when the series will continue. The firsts versions included Code Lyoko aspects, which the character XANA was involved with Evil SDM's creation, and inclusion of the titular virtual world. The revamp will then only be limited to Net City and the Digital World with few guest cameos possible. The series, overall, will have one season so far.